warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Dawn
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarred hearts page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 01:59, March 6, 2013 Hello, Dawn Ailures! I'm glad that you came to this wiki. My name is Mistybrook, but you can call me Mist, I am still a n00b (new user) myself, but I don't mind helping anyone, who needs it. If you need anything, just ask. Have a great time around here! :) MistybrookTalk 21:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Guys there is something I must tell you before, I die. I'm firing meh lazer! Sure. Can I have the plot for my chappie?[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 14:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) hi, it's come to my attention as a staff member that you've already uploaded fifteen pictures this month. On our wiki, we have a rule about pictures being uploaded, and one may only upload eight a month. You will be given one or two more warnings if you continue to upload at this rate this month, and if you cannot comply, you will be banned for a period of time. Please make sure you reread the rules if you have trouble complying with them. Thanks. --E v e r y d a y m a y n o t b e g o o d, b u t t h e r e i s g o o d i n e v e r y d a y 00:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) also, I noticed in your profile about your cutting - please refrain from discussing that on our wiki. It's made several users uncomfortable, and we would appreciate if you could take that bit of your profile down. Thanks! --E v e r y d a y m a y n o t b e g o o d, b u t t h e r e i s g o o d i n e v e r y d a y 00:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I've had to go through and delete many of your recently uploaded photos for a couple of reasons: *We have an '''8 image per month' upload limit here on WFW. *Your images seem to be stolen from a multitude of different artists. Please make sure that you are either the author of the image you are choosing to upload or that it is in the public domain. If you upload more copyrighted images I will ban you for two weeks. Thank you. Forestpaw13 (Talk) Heyo! Okay, I shall be on Chat PM to give you the actual plot details(ya never know what creepy stalkers are reading this, teehee ;3), but I figured I'd give you guys the basics now. It's gonna be kinda like a Before the Clans thing, where the formation of everything is covered. For the title, I was thinking Merge, which may not make sense now, but once I PM you the details of the plot, I think you'll get it. The main charries will start out as Air, Water, Earth, & Fire(soon to be -stars) and there are a buncha different things I'd like to include. Then again, don't let me dictate the entire thing. If there's anything you guys want to include, like romances, love triangles, betrayals, etc, just tell me and I'll see if we can add that in. Thanks guys! [[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 23:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) DAWNY. COME BACK. Y U SO SAD. <3 Dawn, I am very seriously not kidding. You don't have to get back on chat or anything, but if you... I love you so much. You're not my daughter(except as a princess) you're my sister, m'kay? <33333333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 00:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) OOPS I FORGOT TO SIGN BUT DAWNY I LOVES YOU YOU IS MY FRIEND AND I DONT KNOW WHAT ID DO WITHOUT YOU Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 00:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Please just come back, Dawny, or at least make it clear o us that you aren't mad at anybody. Because nobody's mad at you. Nobody hates anybody else. And this is all just absolutely ridiculous. You are loved and wanted but friends and many who would even consider you family. Okay? TheFairyPrincesses 00:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawn I know I'm spamming your inbox but seriously I'm going to cry. Don't go. Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 00:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Can't :C but you should sign my opinions page because I like to godmod all of my friends on that page xD TheFairyPrincesses 03:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawny, your opinion was so tweet. <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 16:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) PS: SIGN MY OPINIONS HERE :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 16:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Where did u go? FC roleplay? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 02:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai Dawny! Just wanted to let you know, I dedicated an episode in The Hidden(my show) to you. It's called When All Else Fails, and it's not out yet, but I just thought you should know how much you mean to me <33333[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Unicorn']] 18:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I LUFFLES YOU TOO <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 18:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You have made it onto the next round of Warriors Idol! For the next round you will be paired up against one of the other three users who moved on. You must write another songfic as will your opponent and the judges will decide which of the two they feel is the best. You have until the 13th of April to write your next songfic; and your opponent will be Stareh. Good luck! [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You don't know the power of the dark side!" ~Vader [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You must unlearn what you have learned." ~Yoda 23:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Dawn. Here's the pic: I finished When All Else Fails!(the episode of The Hidden that I dedicated to you) Hope you likes it! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 22:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking for a user named NinjaTroll, but I can't find one here. Are you sure that is the username? F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 15:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with you? I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR AN AUSSIE BUDDY GOD DAMN IT! GO TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!! 04:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn, I just want to tell you that I know exactly how you feel about the April Fools Day on WFW. I went through the same thing as you did. I know how you feel, because I went through it too. You are not alone :) (btw that wasn't meant negatively, it was meant positevly) Dark-Look a flying waffle! 22:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dawn..*coughs* CHAT NOW. ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 19:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I might :) I'm on a lotta wikis, but I'll try my best to join ASAP. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 22:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I recognized it actually its the running from love one-when I first learned text shadow! I really don't mind you using the coding, that's one of the main purposes I display them for! ^_^ 'm really glad that you liked it! ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 02:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I fixed your opinion on FireStar97. Because of his sig, the writing font/size/colour went onto your opinion. EASILY FIXED! ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 16:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Omygod that's really pretty ^_^ ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 20:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning that your songfic for my contest must be done by to to tommorow morning! Good luck! ~'Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 15:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey dawn.EatAStick! 18:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DDDDDDDDD; This has just ruined my day... I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH DAWNY! <3333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Hello]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 22:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, there are a few reason why: #You're "friend" was really freaking out both me and Night asking where he lives and stuff and I'm not really sure if that was you or truly your friend. #You've started to loose it and we have a rule against that to protect all the users of the wiki. 00:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You are banned from the wiki for at least 2 months. And stop sending me messages here, you're going to get me in trouble. 21:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You're unblocked, O.K? I unbanned you a while ago. 22:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop You need to leave drama form other wikis off this site. We've had issues with this before, and it usually results in someone getting banned. You can email the user you have an issue with or find another wiki that will allow this kind of thing. Any more drama I see brought from one wiki to here will result in punishment. Thanks. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Sorry bouterrible crowns but this is for you! ☺ 19:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) YAY :DDDDDDDD [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' 'Cause she was my dream come true']] 23:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn! I'll join as soon as I can! Currently, I'm on like a lot of wikis that I'm not active enough on, so I'm not sure how active I can be, but I'll try :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' 'Cause she was my dream come true']] 15:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am! Hi, Dawn, I'm Firey. So you wanna collab? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 02:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay,main plot. Two apprentices lost in wild, find a Clan, find the bad cats and they win. How about that? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, see you tomorrow! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that you like art, writing AND basketball! Just like moi. I thought that was kind of cool... choose to ignore this if you want, I just thought I would tell you :P "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 16:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I mainly draw cats and people, and I can do manga and realistic in each. I was painting a realistic person just now. "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 19:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. If you want, we could do it. You wanted to do a collab? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 17:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ohai. Nice sig :D - Rainy is designing a new siggie right now and refuses to use her old one Hm... I'm not sure. I mean, I'd love to, but Idk if I'd be able to edit regularly, and that's not fair to you... but maybe! [[User:Rainsplash987|I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''Tonight '']] 19:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess I actually can deal with another collab :) It would be cool if we did one. Well, your idea isn't bad, it's just that I think that scenario has been written a lot of times on here already. I was thinking of collab ideas just now, and I was thinking that there could be an earthquake or something, and a group of cats get trapped in a small space. They either have to learn to get along, or they go all Lord-of-the-Flies on each other xD. But the problem with my idea is that it would be hard to find new (interesting) dilemmas and such. "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 17:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait--are you suggesting whole Clans get trapped together, or just a few cats from each Clan, and the rest of the cats are somewhere else? And just to let you know, I fail at naming, but I'll try my best xD And since we're both art people, making we could make illustrations for the book? I mean, if that's not too much (I pretty much have unlimited time on my hands). But you can still make the cover. 17:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *grumbles* stupid sig. "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 17:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good. I'm not sure what I want to do.... I mean, I guess for both of us it will be in a dark place xD. It depends: if the cats were sort of in a cavern, with an opening for the moon (a high cavern, so they couldn't get out), I would probably draw a main charrie in that place with the moon. And you said that they were in the mountains, right? Well, maybe you could draw sort of a faded wolf in the distance... and we also need a coolio little quote in a pretty font :) "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 18:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty good, for something so quick :). Usually I have to spend a super long time getting everything right. Is that what you're using for the cover, or just what you drew? "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 18:11, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait... a fanfic that says that? Do you mean a siggie...? [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 19:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol, sure, I can do that! It should be ready by today. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 19:24, June 23, 2013 (UTC) No prob! [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 19:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Collab Sure. What's it going to be about? Gingerear (talk) 20:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Okey. But we shouldn't decide on the name yet. I wanted to get one part clear. This collab is only us, right? Or are there other people? Anyways we should work on the main characters first. That sound good? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 23:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn. Chat now? I see you are on.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 00:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Maybe just "Mountainside" would be good. As for the plot, that may be a bit tricky, since they're confined to once space. Like, maybe one or two cats escape and have to somehow find a way to free the others? As for the cats in the cave, maybe since they are all hating each other, they could divide into different tribes and start warring against each other? And I am working on my part of the cover. Sorry, it looks a bit amateur because I am not used to drawing on the computer. But I suppose that you can just make mine more faded than yours :P "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 00:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) We could use all of those for side characters, but we only ned two for main characters. I would choose an apprentice, like Firepaw. [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Firepaw will be an orange she-cat with amber eyes. Her personality is fierce, and she never likes to back down from a fight. [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, what kind of enemy would you like? I like the outside rogue kind, since it would... I dunno. I just like that kind. What would you like? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay Fang will be the leader, and he will have a group of rogues. We'll work on that part later. Maybe we should start on this collab. What should be the title? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hunted sounds nice. Do you like writing prologues? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll do the prologue if you like. I kinda like doing them, but if you want. You can do it. And if you are writing the prologue, write about... whatever you think is good. Do you want to make it so we can both edit each others chapters for mistakes? Or each person can only edit their own chapter? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so, you want me to write it? (Am I in your contest? Since I am editing it right now.) [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So I am writing the prologue? Or was that for the contest? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to write the prologue ASAP, but when you finish a chapter, put Chapter what after it, so we know you finished, okay? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I did it! Now, for the prologue, I don't have time right now, and it is only a collab between us two, right? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Need to go now! Talk to you later! [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and will you write the rest of the prologue. It will be about Littlepaw. I wrote the first part of it, talking about Firepaw. [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 16:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Oops. I forgot to tell you what it was called. Hunted that is it. [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 16:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I like it! Your part was so sad though! Love your descriptions. Hope I can do more soon! [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 20:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Contest It's okay! And I'll check it out and approve it. Thanks! [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey um... for Hunted, I to have each chapter for each character, you'll see what I mean. I will be working on Chapter One. Okay? [[User:Cchen3|'''Fire]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 21:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) It's no bother at all, don't worry. But no, you can keep the blog you have now. [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Do you want me to make a page for our collab now? We can add the cover in later. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 22:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) HAI DERE And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. 02:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) (I forget what my siggie looks like... let's check :D) My siggie is lame. I don't even wanna sign this time >.< Hey Dawn! So I was reading the contest page, and it said that the most chapters is 5. Is that correct? If it is, I could be in a bit of trouble, because of what I have planned.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 18:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I made the page. I used some light coding for the "this collab is by" part, and I put a little blurb in italics (it's really bad, you might want to change it). If you want anything different, just let me know. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 22:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's Stormy. I've been working on the prologue, and I had one question: Is Dimpaw a she-cat? I thought so, but wasn't sure. lol, no one even told me gender and description of charries. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 05:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) So, for the contest, my stories has to have five chapters, right? So does the prologue count as one chapter? [[User:Cchen3|'''Fire]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, so you wanna get on chat? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so our collab. I have a lot of collabs going on, and my mind is kind of full. So I completely forgot what I was supposed to do for Chapter 1/Prologue. Sorry, I'm just trying to do a billion things at once :3 Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 20:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Dawny! I finished writing my prologue in Burnt to Ash. It's your turn to write chapter one. PS: *cough cough* Check your opinions page! *cough* Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 04:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Contest- Gingerstripe Hello! My name is Gingerstripe. I've finished my story, and not to brag, I love it. Its for your contest. Here it is. Starlight, Heartlight. Yours, Ginger 09:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll edit Hunted ASAP, but you have to get on chat too! [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 19:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Did you really get on chat and leave??? WHy?? I wasnt paying attention, and then both you and Brighty left. D: [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 20:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Am I in the contest? I've asked on your Blog page about the contest, but there's no answer yet. I entered my story Blocked Hearts and I've already started. So. . . Yeah. [[User:Eeveestar|'Eye of ']][[User talk:Eeveestar|'the Eevee']] 02:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to! But what is Buried Secrets? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it. Though I might be a little busy, but I'll still do it. :D [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Dawny, you need to write your chapter of Burnt To Ash. Seriously. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 21:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Dawn! I have decided to join your collab of Buried Secrets. Is that ok? [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool! But why do ya need eight people? Part of your plot? Oh well, maybe you should make a blog to announce it... [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 15:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure! What do you need help with? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 00:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dawny. I finished my prologue of Mountainside (its of the Clans first coming to the mountains). I was thinking of an idea... someone gets murdered in the prologue, and I was thinking that like... that could tie in the collapse of the mountain that traps the Clans? I also added in a dark omen, btw. And I had another idea: what if the Clans never escape the mountain? What if they end up all establishing the Clans again, just underground? Like underground clans... lol just an idea. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 18:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Haidere! Tis Stormy. Sorry if you've been busy or something lately, but could you please finish your chapter for Mountainside soon? Thanks! Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Haidere Dawny! I noticed Burnt to Ash wasn't getting too many comments. Do you think it would be okay if I added a picture and a little bit more coding to pull readers in? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 15:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dawny! I have some questions about Buried Secrets. Are we each writing a different book of it, or collabing for each book? When do we start? When we do, could you send me my chapter outline/book outline? Thanks! So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 15:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sooo.. Zaffie said shed start the Warriors Reading Marathon if I find a few people. Want to? Nice icon, too.[[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 23:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course and ty :) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 19:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The blog limit still applies, yeah. And you can continue making it, of course, but it'd be easier for other users to find if you fill out the application on the WFW 1 page and left it on my talk page. That way it'll be registered on the quote 'channel' and users can go there for a guide-of-sorts and whatnot of all of the television series. It's optional, but it'll likely get you more readers and stuff and it's just a nice consolidation place. -- Hi Dawny! About Buried Secrets... could you give me a bit more info on if its a series/when we'll start. So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 19:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dawny, Brighty wants to get out of Burnt to Ash because she doesn't have enough time. Is this all right with you? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 20:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) All right! I'll start on a story when I have time. You might want to tell that to Brighty too, because she's a bit confused. The storm has been UNLEASHED 01:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) OF COURSE WE'RE STILL FRIENDS D: And sure, we can collab. c: I might be a little slow on it though, because I have so many other stories and this is a really busy week for me. <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 01:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Soooo....We Are TheCrazy PeopleKe$ha Done! I think you should ask Red to help you if you have any problems, its my first siggie I have made. [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'''Talk!]] 02:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Dawny? 'Lo? Did ya get my message? c: [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Dawny, IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 17:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dawny. For Buried Secrets, I would recommend making it so we link our stories to Buried Secrets. That way, Buried Secrets won't go on forever with stories. Also, can we make more than one story on Buried Secrets? [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 14:55, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawny. It's your turn for Burnt to Ash. Okay, so sorry if I sound bossy, but no one has really taken charge and made this collab go so I'm doing it. For your chapter, Dimkit should become Dimpaw. Go into her training a little bit, but not too much. Then she goes to the gathering, and meets Streampaw and Flamepaw (me and Firey's charries). Have them sort of talk, and the Gathering starts, but have it be stormy. A bolt of lightning strikes a tree or something, and everything catches fire. It's a huge fire, and the three apprentices are trapped. But surprisingly, they live even when the fire touches their pelts. Oh, and I saw Firey's message above about Buried Secrets. Thats probably a good idea. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, if you're still on :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawny. Could you write your chapter of Mountainside soon? Its been a while since you've written. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 20:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Is your chapter of Mountainside finished? I assume so, but I just want to make sure. Oh, and if you can, IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dawn. I know this might sound kind of pushy, but I'm requesting rights on your Warriors Fanfic wiki. It's just because... I figured that you might need some extra help on there. Like today, I found this: http://warrior-cats-fanfic.wikia.com/wiki/FUCKING_SHIT Another vandal. I figured I could help you more with this if I had rights, and I did think that I helped a lot with that other vandal. If you say no, I totally understand. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:21, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawny. Just wanted to talk about Hunted. 1. My character is Firepaw, and the one I like is Flashpaw. 2. In your last chapter, you had a few mistakes (spelling) 3. Um, can you describe your encounter with the rogues a little more? Or just make it a smell maybe? Thanks. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn. Would it be okay if Fallenrain fell in love with Quickstrike, Eevee's cat? (you're the only one writing from the POV of a she-cat x3) Then maybe a love triangle thing with Dusk... Well, I'm going to write it like that, unless you have an objection. If you do, just tell me. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 21:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) You... you changed your username?! Nice siggie, btw And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. 23:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn, it's your turn for Stranded :3 Your chapter plot: A storm comes and ruins the shelters. The cats flee into the jungly part of the island to escape the storm, and come across a snake. It tries to attack Fallenrain. Fangstep is the only cat close enough to save her, and is killed by the snake. Whitetalon is instantly thrown into shock and depression. They hide out in a cave for the night, hungry and miserable. Fallenrain swears that she hears a voice in her head, but dismisses it as she falls asleep. PS: Probably add something about Quickstrike and Thunderblaze trying to impress her. Cause of the whole love triangle thing :P You have about 10 days to finish, more if I happen to be busy xD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 01:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) A Warning! This is about Stranded Okay Dawny, the ten days Stormy gave you are over and you haven't finished your chapter. Just to let you know, Stormy gave Stranded to me, so it's my collab now. Remember this is a warning; I will give you five extra days to finish your chapter of Stranded! If it isn't finished after those five days, you will be moved to the waiting list and replaced by someone on that list! Well I hope that you finish it in time. Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 15:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) A change to Stranded Hey Dawny, just to let you know, Stranded is now (for a while now) a horror story. Do you like this idea or not? Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 12:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Siggy? 1. What you want it to say: <3 Luke is mine <3 2. What the links are (be descriptive in where they'll go): Ok for the first <3; link to my songfic Be Brave.. Luke; to my userpage Is; to If Tigerstar was Good Mine; to my talk page and the 2nd <3; to If Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar. 3. Colors: Hmm Can you make it like a mixture of teal and purple...? 4. Font: You suprise me! But not like a really cursivy or hard to read font please 5: Text shadow: Mmmm.. What is that...? 6: Backround and Borders: None? THANKS, HAWK P.S. these --> <3 are hearts, so can you make it in heart shape? THANKS You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Stranded Hey Dawn, will you be able to finish your chapter this or next week? Thank you. Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Beast in Me?? For that Fanfic, I thought we agreed that I'll do the second chapter? RIGHT??? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Be_Brave.. <3 '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkbreath '''Luke '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/If_Tigerstar_was_good '''is '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkbreath '''mine '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/What_if_Spottedleaf_fell_in_love_with_Firestar%3F '<3'''] 00:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. I just now got my laptop back after being grounded so I couldn't see the drawing request you sent me. And I LOVETHS Wolf's Rain <3 I'll get started on the drawing right now ;) Tonight We All[[Fallenstar's Reign: Part 1| '''Die Young]] 15:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Coded Collab troubles... Hi Dawn! I am very excited about the collab and all, but there is one thing I have to make a point to you about... You see here, the chapters are supposed to be in this little coded box, but when it comes to writing in that stuff, it's really hard for me to handle. If you don't want me to take forever when I write my chapter because of that there are two solutions: (1) You can leave the coded box and teach me how to write in that thing. (2) Remove the coded box. I'm more hot on option 1 since I don't want to disappoint you in that way. See ya [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 04:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Siggie request 1. What you want it to say: Feel the wrath of Goldenclaw 2. What the links are (be descriptive in where they'll go): Feel = My userpage, the wrath = My talk, of Goldenclaw = The Legend Of Tigerclan 3. Colors: Each letter is a pattern of black and orange 4. Font: Comic sans 5: Text shadow: blurry and orange 6: Backround and Borders: background= Red ,border= Red Tigerspoof (talk) 23:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Of course! Any symbol you want! Tigerspoof (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi could you maybe put it in like this < signature >? Feel the wrath of Goldenclaw 01:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Please edit Our Love, sorry I'm impatient, but I'm working on three collabs at a time (including this one) so I want to make sure I'm active on each one. [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 04:09, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn! Can you finish your chapter for Hunted soon? Thanks :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 19:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn! I'm not sure if you are still part of this, but Burnt to Ash collab is waiting for you to write :P (and Hunted) I know you're busy, but I was wondering if you are still part of Burnt to Ash. Please reply soon! Look before you listen because light comes before sound 01:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey I approve of your request to adopt Another Side of Ashfur. You can remove the adoption template from the page and begin writing. Thanks! :33 Wetstream 18:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn... wasnt the Stranded thingy in your chapter have Fangstep dying? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 13:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the adorable fanart and birthday wishes <333 Wetstream 20:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Dawny! Remember our collab, Hunted? Well I finally figured out it was my turn so I wrote it xD Sorry you waited so long, I didn't realize it was my turn. So now it's yours :D Take your time, since I know your busy <3 - from your loving friend Firey [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 15:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I saw you on here and thought'd I'd ask if you'd like to join FlameClan Roleplaying Wikia c: It's in need of more users, and I'm trying to get it more popular. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...''']] 23:14, November 5, 2015 (UTC)